One Good Turn
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: One good turns deserves another right? That's what Abby believes anyway.  "Missing scene" from Series 4 episode 4 so contains spoilers.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Couldn't resist giving Lester some fun for being so awesome in episode 4! He deserves a little reward from Abby ;) If you don't like the pairing, don't read, simple as. If you enjoy, let me know! **

* * *

Abby watched Lester leave the lab, still slightly stunned that he'd stepped in and saved the creatures from Burton's plan. She had no idea what he'd said, but whatever it was she was grateful. Seemed Lester had a heart after all underneath that typical British 'stiff upper lip' façade he liked to maintain.

She smiled, thinking about his parting words that he gave in explanation as to why he'd done it. The mammoth had saved his life, and he was returning the favour. A thought entered her head; she should do something for Lester – one good turn deserves another right? But what? If Lester needed something doing, he generally knew which strings he had to pull to get it done. What could she possibly do that he couldn't find somewhere else. Then it hit her.

She strolled casually into his office and closed the door firmly behind her. She tried to keep calm, but inside her heart was pounding so hard she was convinced he could hear it and her stomach was in knots. This could go one of two ways; she was either about to get herself sacked or she was going to have a very interesting few minutes.

"Can I help, Abby?" Lester looked up from his desk where he'd been reading through some paperwork.

Abby swallowed down her nerves. "Actually, its more a case of can I help you?" Lester looked at her questioningly. "I just need to say 'thank you' for what you did today."

"It's not necessary." he waved his hand, almost dismissing her. But Abby stayed, firmly rooted to the spot. She had gathered her courage and she was not going to simply walk away now. "Abby?" Lester said eventually, realising she was not leaving.

"One good turn deserves another." she said, her voice slightly strained. She moved towards him, and stood by the side of his chair. With a deep breath, she tugged at his belt. "I know that you and Mrs Lester split up whilst I was away."

"Well, yes." Lester said. "Damn woman is trying to take me for every penny..."

Abby placed a finger to his mouth to stop him from speaking. "You're a man with needs and urges." she rasped. "I can do this for you... I want to do this for you." She paused for a moment, waiting for him to reject her advances but when he didn't she made full eye contact. His pupils were wide with longing, making his eyes almost completely black. He wasn't going to stop her; not yet anyway.

Abby knelt down in front of him and unfastened the fly on his trousers; her heart practically in her mouth. She almost stopped herself, but Lester's gaze was encouraging. Her hand slid inside the opening and into his underwear; her fingers wrapping around his flaccid cock.

Lester's breath hitched at her initial touch, then as her grip tightened he moved his hand to her wrist; guiding her to the pace he liked. Abby smiled, stroking him from base to tip and back again following the pace Lester was setting. When he released her wrist, she continued; her fingers curling around tighter and feeling his shaft swell with each stroke.

He let out a small groan and when Abby looked up, his eyes were half closed and he was biting his bottom lip – he was holding back; afraid to completely let go in case someone heard. For Abby, his holding back was more of a turn-on. She was determined to make him lose a tiny bit of his reserve and have him gasping her name before she was done with him.

Shifting herself closer, she slid her free hand inside his trousers; cupping and massaging his balls softly as she increased the pace of her strokes on his length. There was a bead of pre-cum forming on his tip, and Abby smeared it on her palm as she began to stroke even harder and alternating her hands.

Lester's hips jerked slightly; he was close to the edge, but Abby was not ready for this to end and neither was he. His face was twisted as he continued to hold back, but his pleasure was obvious – his fists clenched. With a forceful downward stroke, Abby pulled back his foreskin and flicked her tongue over his tip before wrapping her lips over it and sucking in the first half an inch or so. She heard him whimper and she knew she was slowly breaking down his reserve.

As her lips slid further down, Lester grabbed the back of her head; his fingers tangling in her hair and urging her further onto him. It was her turn to whimper as his cock hit the back of her throat and she had to pull back to prevent her gag reflex taking over. She tangled her tongue playfully around his tip and swirled around it before flicking under his foreskin; tasting him. Then she slid her mouth down again, and sucking in as she pulled back. Now that she'd grown accustomed to his length, she could increase her pace and she bobbed up and down his shaft whilst her fingers curled around the base.

Both were breathing hard now and Abby was surprised at how turned on this was making her. Her free hand slid inside her jeans and she pushed a finger into her wet heat, curling it inside and grazing her thumb against her sensitive clit. She would be able to bring herself off in seconds if she wanted to, but that wasn't the priority – this was about Lester's pleasure.

His hips began to roll against her, and his body jerked involuntarily. Finally, he released; yelling out "Fuck yes, Abby!" as he exploded into her mouth. He grabbed her head again and begged her not to stop. Abby had no intention of stopping, not whilst he was still hard and spurting into her throat. She sucked and swallowed like her life depended on it; her head spinning as she listened to his gasps of pleasure and her name being repeated over and over. Satisfied that she had achieved her goal of having him gasping out her name, she could bring about her own release. She pushed a second finger into her core and rubbed her clit in a circular motion. Gasping for air, she released Lester's cock from her mouth and let out a loud moan as her orgasm rolled through her body.

When Abby had recovered, she focussed back on Lester. His face flushed, he was fastening his trousers back up. That emotionless façade was back, and he was turning back to his paperwork as if nothing had happened. She took that as her cue to do the same. As she put her hand on the door handle to leave, Lester looked up. "Abby..."

Abby smiled. He returned her smile and nodded. He didn't need to say anything; his look was enough. With a satisfied grin, she left...ready to greet the team returning from the school.


End file.
